


drippin'

by ackerwhat



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Criminal Masterminds, M/M, Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerwhat/pseuds/ackerwhat
Summary: he was a master of breaking into things, men’s hearts and bank vaults.andhe, he was the top graduate of the special agent corps. and he likes cats?





	drippin'

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by nct dream 'drippin'.

* * *

_**drippin'** _

 

“You're going to break Jisung hyung’s heart if you pull a stunt like this.”

“He has a heart?”

Daniel looked at the redhead next to him. His mouth (which was one of his favourite body parts) was covered by a leather mask. Daniel wondered if the leather had ever hurt or scruff his lips. Or if they smell bad. _Oh yeah_ , he was going to spare the man beside him the nastiest judging stare he could ever muster and he got to it, only to be responded with an eye roll.

The agent scoffed. ‘ _He thinks he’s so cute_ ,’ He thought. Well. ‘He _is_ cute’.

 

“But seriously,” Daniel said again, “We can’t just break into the place. It’s illegal.” But before he could say anything else, Sungwoon had already picked the lock with his pocket knife. The door unbolted with a creak and it opened up to a dimly lit house, which was more like a mansion. The alarm did not even ring, which from Daniel’s observation, was definitely a high tech one.

He stared at Sungwoon.

“Stop gaping at me. Let’s go inside.”

 

Spoke too soon—the alarm did ring—it was just silent as it beeped in the security room. Daniel and Sungwoon found out about it a tad too late, when they saw a bunch of men in black suits coming for them in all directions.

“Stop right there!” One of them shouted.

Sungwoon had the time to sneer at them, “Do they really think that we’re going to stop?”

“Oh my god, stop talking!” Daniel hissed as he pulled Sungwoon’s arm. He nodded his head up and signalled Sungwoon to take the left group while he tried handling the one from their right. It was a mess. Sungwoon didn’t understand his ‘signal’ and so he went over to the same direction Daniel took.

 

Daniel didn’t have time to moan at their failed plan. But he couldn’t help but to bring it up, “You’re supposed to go to the left side!” He shouted as he dodged and hit, punched and ducked.

Sungwoon’s fighting style was a bit ( _a lot_ ) different. He was swifter, quieter as he climbed unto a person’s back and dragged his knife across the man’s throat. Daniel’s eyes bulged from their sockets. “That was not what we planned!”

“We didn’t have a plan!”

“Murder was not on today’s agenda!” Daniel reminded him. The attacks grew now that one of the opposing men was down on the floor and bleeding. Again, he pulled Sungwoon’s hand. This time, Sungwoon flipped him off. “Stop manhandling me!”

“Stop shouting at my face! You just killed a person.”

 

“What the fuck are you two doing!” Came a screech from both of their earpieces. “Retreat now!”

 

Daniel and Sungwoon shared a look. Jisung’s voice boomed from the ear device. Sungwoon took his off while Daniel winced. He’d get more in trouble for that. And yes, he was proved right as Jisung ran his ear off when he noticed that Sungwoon had turned the device off and put it inside his pocket.

“Get away from there. We’ll clean the mess that you’ve caused.” Jisung said. “Hide and never resurface until I tell you so.”

“That wasn’t my fault,” Daniel grumbled back. They were now running across the courtyard, away from the commotion inside the house. Everyone was stationed to check the inside, even the security outside. That made Daniel’s and Sungwoon’s escape much easier.

 

“You’re his partner,” Jisung’s voice was then transferred into the radio device inside the car once the duo climbed in into the sleek black mobile. Daniel, instead of hitting the accelerator, just drove smoothly out of the neighbourhood. Police cars hurried pass them and the two were quiet even though the windows were heavily tinted.

Sungwoon then reached backward to the backseat, hand busy searching for something in his bag.

“Stop moving around,” Daniel said to him. “And wear your seatbelt please.”

“You’re going at a 30.” Sungwoon shot back. To spite him, Daniel hit the brake. Sungwoon’s petite body hit his seat and the older male groaned. “That was on purpose.”

“What are you trying to do?” Daniel asked. Jisung’s voice was still going on, he was frustrated that the two weren’t even listening to him, let alone trying to reflect on their reckless actions. The mission, surprise, surprise not, was a failure.

“I’m getting my yoghurt.” Sungwoon said, and he settled back into his seat when he successfully took it. “It’s my favourite flavour,” He winked at Daniel, “ _Peach_ ,” He proceeded to take his mask off and peeled the yoghurt opened. He even licked the top lid before throwing it out the window. Daniel's breath became restricted in his chest.

 

“I can’t believe these two.” With that, Jisung’s voice was reduced to a silent. The sound system was then changed to a normal radio broadcast.

 

“See,” Daniel pointed out, “You broke his heart.”

“And I’m going to break yours if you don’t start driving again.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“If only we’re as compatible as we’re on bed when we’re working on the fields,” Daniel mentioned. Sungwoon had to laugh at that, because, _true_. Daniel smiled and continued pushing his hip against Sungwoon’s. A broken moan escaped him and he pulled his thighs even closer to his chest, giving more access for Daniel to hit the right spot.

Sungwoon’s purple sweater was held above his nipples. Daniel ducked down and licked his fit chest. One of his hand was trapping Sungwoon’s on top of his head, meanwhile the other one was resting on his waist.

It was hot as hell. If this described how hell would be, then Daniel would kill indiscriminately for the pleasured look on Sungwoon’s face, his loud moans and the way he snuggled perfectly surrounding his hard cock. Sungwoon was moving his hip back, meeting Daniel’s hard thrusts. It was very obscene. It sounded, looked, felt lewd. Daniel grew dizzy. 

 

“Is that all you got?” Sungwoon asked, cheekily challenging Daniel.

He was met with a powerful thrust that his body moved upwards on the bed.

Daniel stopped moving.

“What are you doing?” Sungwoon asked. He moved his butt, trying to make the friction counts. Daniel just stared at him, intensely, as he moved not a single inch. “Okay, okay,” Sungwoon pleaded, “I’m sorry. P-please, just move.”

“You’re so full of shit, hyung,” Daniel said as he taunted the older one by staying still.

Sungwoon, instead of being frustrated with Daniel’s movement burst into laughter. “Don’t say that,” He wheezed out, “Especially when you’re inside me.”

 

Daniel had to shut him up by kissing him. The two were anything but vanilla. Sungwoon kissed back just as fervently, and he finally freed his hands from Daniel’s grip. Subconsciously, he looped them around Daniel’s neck and pulled him even closer.

“You’re so hot,” He breathed into Daniel’s mouth. He licked his right cheek and bit his nose. Daniel responded to that with a thrust. Daniel wasn’t that patient either. He continued his movement and even rose to a kneeling position. He took Sungwoon’s legs and hooked them over his shoulder. The new spot made Sungwoon’s body bent but it wasn’t anything that he couldn’t handle.

 

The bed creaked even harder at their new position. Sungwoon’s moans were amplified as Daniel pistoned his hip to pleasure his man. Daniel’s grunts also filled the room and their failed mission was the last thing that was one their mind.

 

 

* * *

 

Daniel woke up to the chirping birds.

His body ached the way he liked it. However, there was clearly something wrong. His whole arm felt numb. He had to pry his eyes opened even though he knew that the sun would blind him. However, as he finally came to a sober thought, he realised that he couldn’t lift his arm much.

His movement was restricted to a certain distance.

When he glanced up at his arm, he noticed the silver metal that tied his wrist to the bed post.

 

 _Fuck_.  

 

Jisung hyung’s voice creaked alive from the TV. The screen was blank but the volume was turned up so loud. Daniel sighed and tried smothering himself into the pillow ( _it was difficult to do so_ ). “Kang Daniel! Where the hell is Ha Sungwoon?! I told you two not to resurface until further notice!”

 

And really, what did Daniel expect?

Sungwoon was a master of breaking into things, men’s hearts and bank vaults.

And he, he was just a fool for love. Even his cats would laugh at him.

 

**fin.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ;')


End file.
